


The Day After

by DiabeticHushPuppies



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabeticHushPuppies/pseuds/DiabeticHushPuppies
Summary: Kyle wakes up naked next to a hungover Stan and is justifiably pissed. Stan has a lot of explaining to do.Style, slight K2, slight Kyman.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this in honor of Kyle's birthday. May you continue to be abused in stories and on the screen for years to come~

The first thing I heard was angry stomping. The first thing I smelled was vomit. The first thing I saw was my best friend glaring at me angrily as he pulled apart my room, probably looking for the clothes he wasn't wearing.

Wait, is he wearing my clothes?

My head hurt. It hurt bad. It hurt even more once I attempted adjusting my eyes to the harsh sunlight beaming through my window. Goddamn light. How much did I have to drink last night? 

My brain struggled to catch up to my current situation as another loud door slam resounded in my room. I sat straight up in mild panic before realizing it was just Kyle and I in the house. My parents are gone for the weekend visiting Shelley at college and I took complete advantage of the situation last night. Little did I know that that decision would end up with my favorite person looking at me like I just shot his little brother.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" I asked after a moment of trying to fight through the vertigo, confused that he still refused to talk to me despite his constant looks of hatred in my direction. That stung.

After a few more angry huffs, he turned his complete attention to me. Hands on hips, he asked "where is my clothing, Stanley!?" Huh? It took a minute for me to realize, but all he was wearing was one of my old shirts and a clean pair of my boxers. He looked cute in the clothing, I can admit that much. My clothing seemed to dwarf him and made him look even more petite than he actually is.

Another minute passed before I realized he had asked a question. "How would I know?" I barely knew what day it was. I'm still struggling to remember the details of last night. All I know is that Kyle is pissed at me and I hated it.

He turned out of my room and stomped down the stairs. My anxiety drove me out of bed to quickly follow after him despite my severe dehydration and pounding head. He's not going to leave, is he?

"Ky, wait," I started before I froze in place at another icy glare directed at me. I still don't remember why he's mad, but the last thing I want is for him to leave; especially if he's upset with me.

"Don't start acting like everything is fine, Stanley! I want to know where my clothing is and why I woke up naked in your bed!"

Huh? Oh. Oooooh. Shit, the events of last night were starting to come back to me piece by piece. My head ached. No wonder he's pissed. I have a lot of explaining to do.

"I know what you're thinking Kyle, but nothing happened, I swear!" It was true. No matter how many confusing feelings I have towards Kyle, I would never do anything to him without his consent. He looked at me warily, not sure whether or not to believe me. The atmosphere felt tense, but at least he was going to let me speak before storming off again.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked before he could speak again. He slowly shook his head no. "Listen, let me try to wake up more. I'll even make us some pancakes. Then I'll explain everything, I swear."

He still had a small scowl on his face, but his gaze softened and he pouted. "Those pancakes better be fucking good."

"Of course, dude!"

Feeling a new surge of energy at the friendly banter, I tried to get my hazy brain to focus on making breakfast. This was the perfect chance to try to recollect my thoughts before presenting them to Kyle. After mixing the ingredients and preparing the stove top, I attempted to make the pancakes without vomiting. I still had rock gut from drinking so much last night and my insides were churning. I fought through the nausea, the scent of flour and butter overwhelming my unusually alert senses. I wasn't very hungry, but I had to buy time to remember the full events of last night.

I finished a stack of pancakes and clumsily set the table for the two of us.He was already sitting down at the table, more calm than before, but still tense. I handed him a plate with food on it and he handed me a glass of water. Even when he's upset with me, he's still always looking out for me. I was definitely still dehydrated if my pounding headache was anything to go by.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, Kyle mostly poking at his food. After procrastinating for a little longer, I finally dared to look him in the eyes. He didn't look angry anymore, but he did have a somewhat guarded expression that I've seen him use with other people, but rarely with me.

I cleared my throat. "So, I guess you're wondering what happened last night...," I began.

"You don't say?" he spoke sarcastically, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, my memories of last night are a little fuzzy, but I think I can recall most of what happened. You remember that I had Kenny and Cartman over last night too, right?"

Kyle nodded.

"Okay. Do you remember all of the games we were playing while we were drinking?"

Kyle bit his lip. "Kinda. I remember playing beer pong and taking a shot every time Cartman insulted one of us. I think I blacked out after Kenny made us those mixed drinks while we were watching a movie."

"So you don't remember when we played strip poker?"

His face paled. Kyle never had any luck with poker and he knew it.

"I'm going to take that as a no. Well, you weren't doing so great, but it's probably because you were a lot more drunk than us by then."

"But how? You were drinking just as much as me!" he exclaimed defensively.

I gave him a small smile. "Kenny and I drink a lot more frequently than you. And have you even seen the fatass? It probably takes a bathtub full of liquor to get him hammered."

Kyle begrudgingly agreed and nodded for me to continue. This is where it was going to get a little weird.

"Well, needless to say, you were losing at strip poker and eventually, you were wearing nothing but your boxers." I noticed his face paling even more. "And everyone was drunk at varying levels... but I think that's right around the time that Kenny jumped you-"

"What do you MEAN he jumped me?" Kyle frantically asked and I put my hands up defensively. "What did he do?"

"Well... You were dancing around in your underwear in the middle of the game since you were wasted and Kenny tried to dance with you." I could see his face heating up. I was feeling a little hot too. "Then... next thing I saw was him dry humping you and kissing around your neck." Kyle looked mortified. "Don't worry, you were both really drunk," I explained quickly, noticing his discomfort. "I yanked him off of you and yelled at him to keep it in his pants, but when I turned around, Cartman had you backed up against a wall and was whispering something to you that was making your face turn red. He refused to let go of you, so I punched him in the face and we got into a fight."

Kyle had silently examined the bruise darkening my cheek earlier today, but he looked at it with a newfound concern after hearing how I got it. I could tell he was starting to get really stressed, so I put my hand on his knee reassuringly. He looked at me with those bright green eyes and I almost vomited onto his face. Why did he have to have such mesmerizing eyes?

I must have gotten lost in thought because he impatiently asked me to continue.

"Oh, right, well, after I fought Cartman, I found Kenny pinning your very naked body to the floor and taking off his own clothing--don't ask me when your boxers disappeared because I honestly don't know--so I kicked them both out of the house. I don't really remember much after that. You were having trouble standing, so I helped you get to my bed. I gave you some boxers and a shirt to put on since I didn't know where your clothing went, but you were already passed out by the time I tried to give them to you." I put them on the bedside table. Kyle must have put them on after waking up.

"So... You kicked out the other two after they tried to molest me and then slept next to me naked?"

"I-I wasn't trying anything, honest! But you gripped onto my shirt and wouldn't let me leave, so I stayed with you. I didn't think anything of it, since, well, you know, we've shared a bed before... You had been vomiting a lot by then too. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I guess... that makes sense," he half-whispered, clearly embarrassed.

A few more minutes passed in awkward silence. Now that his rage dissipated into bashfulness, I felt more confident and relaxed. I could tell he felt incredibly uncomfortable though.

"Well, listen dude. My parents are still gone until tomorrow. Why don't we play the new Terrance and Phillip game that just came out for the Nintendo Switch? We didn't have a chance to play it last night."

Kyle looked up at me slowly, but gave me a shy grin. He seemed happy with the change in conversation.

"Yeah, dude, sounds like a plan," Kyle said cheerfully as he began to pick up some of the dishes to bring to the sink. I grabbed the remaining half of the dishes and followed him, happy to have some sense of normalcy return; but as much as I wanted to let things continue on as normal, a few questions were still nagging at my mind. If I don't get them out now, I feel like it'll never be the right time to ask them.

"Hey Ky, hypothetically, if something had happened between us last night even though I totally swear it didn't... would you have been mad?" It bothered me not to know whether or not he'd be upset about the idea of us or the fact that he was drunk, but I had to know.

He seemed shocked by the sudden question and broke our eye contact. He pretended to be more interested in washing the dishes even after I tried to push him aside to do them myself. After a short wave of silence, he finally spoke: "I guess I wouldn't be furious, but I'd be upset that it happened when I wasn't sober..."

A twinge of excitement bubbled in my chest. He wasn't completely grossed out by the concept? I don't know why that makes me so happy, but it does. My euphoria continued as Kyle looked up at me with a shy smile adorning his face.

"Hey, Stan, thanks for taking care of me last night. Sorry that I was so much trouble. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, dude." I couldn't stop myself from smiling until it hurt. I watched him walk away to find his clothing scattered around the living room. After digging some articles of clothing from underneath the couch, he went to the bathroom to get changed into his own clothing. I couldn't help but think that he should've stayed in my clothing. He looked cute in my baggy shirt. 

Getting another day with just he and I as well as him not being mad at me makes my pounding migraine more than worth it. Seeing him strip down last night and crawl into my bed naked was a bonus too. I just wish I could remember the way he looked splayed out across my bed. Between the alcohol and the imagery in my head, I felt my stomach churning again. Uh oh. Kyle was only wearing a shirt by the time I broke through the bathroom door.

"S-Stan!" Kyle shouted, trying to cover himself with his hands at the sudden invasion of privacy. I saw a glimpse of his ass and my familiar anxiety induced nausea increased tenfold.

Goddamnit. 

"BLAAAGH!"

I'll apologize for that later.


End file.
